User blog:Riolu-San/Useful Notes: Maka Albarn vs Ruby Rose
Quotes Maka Albarn So let's spread the word together!! We'll go and see Crona again!! And we'll put the Kishin in his place as many times as it takes!! I want everyone to in the world to witness this courage!!! This Soul Resonance!!! People need fear to survive. We experience it so we can grow stronger! Ruby Rose "As a girl I always wanted to be like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected those who couldn't protect themselves!" Orgin Maka Albarn Around the same time Black☆Star was born, which was thirteen years prior to the beginning of Soul Eater, Maka was born to her father Spirit Albarn (at the age of eighteen) and his wife. Throughout her childhood, she became displeased with her father's behavior as he cheated on his wife, which led to a strain between the two. She follows in her mother's footsteps and aspires to be one of the DWMA's top students and to collect 99 Evil human souls Kishin eggs in the anime, and one witch soul to create a Death Scythe, which she hopes will be more powerful then her own father. Ruby Rose Ruby is the daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long and is close friends with older half-sister Yang Xiao Long, with whom she was raised on the island of Patch. Every night before bed, Yang would read her sister stories of great heroes in childhood fairy tales, which would inspire Ruby to become a Huntress. Summer went missing when Ruby was very young. Yang has said that, whilst Ruby was "really torn up" by her mother's disappearance, she thinks her younger sister was too young to really understand what was happening Shortly after Summer went missing, Yang brought Ruby with her to an abandoned building in order to find clues about the whereabouts of Yang's mother, Raven Branwen. Ruby and Yang were almost killed by Beowolves during the search, but were saved by their uncle Qrow Branwen. This event also apparently had a strong effect on Ruby's motivations to become a Huntress. Before going to Beacon Academy, Ruby studied at Signal Academy, where she built and learned to use her high-caliber sniper scythe, Crescent Rose, under the tutelage of her uncle Qrow. Personality Maka Albarn Maka is bright, cheerful, direct and confident, smart, and hard working, in stark contrast to her partner Soul Eater, who is very laid-back, more likely to act on impulse, and impatient in comparison. She frequently studies and prefer to stay in her house and read or study, emphasized by her lack of ability to play games such as basketball despite her athleticism, and she is ignorant of its various rules. Maka is also caring and compassionate, willing to easily help a friend when in need with no personal gain in the end and help a newcomer such as Tsugumi Harudori on her first day. She is somewhat of a self-depreciation hero. She achieves many great accomplishments throughout the series, and she always wants to help others and do the right things, thus she is well respected. She is also known to follow the rules of the DWMA and rarely breaks them, even going so far as to not kill Gopher despite his attempt on her life. And scolded Crona on their first meeting, telling them to save their "excuses" for Death himself. Maka also is capable to having great compassion and understanding, enough to not only befriend Crona despite their crimes but even put forth effort in helping her when they was seemingly forgone into Madness. Ruby Rose Monty has described Ruby as being “innocent” and still a “little sister.” Most of Ruby's personality is shown through her childish nature, as well as her fighting style. She is shown to be impulsive, naïve, and innocent, but when necessary, she can be serious and dependable. Ruby is a self-proclaimed dork when it comes to weapons; she is quite intelligent, having designed and built Crescent Rose during her time at Signal Academy, although she admits to going "a little overboard" with its design. She feels that seeing new weapons "is like meeting new people, but better". She seems to be fascinated by any type of weapon, even robots, as seen when she became entranced by James Ironwood's presentation in "A Minor Hiccup". Monty has said that she relies on Crescent Rose quite often in battle, which implies that her weapon is the primary source of her confidence in battle. Ruby has a strong sense of moral justice, a trait she obtained from stories about heroes and monsters that her sister used to read for her, as well as the way her parents raised her in childhood. These stories are what gave her the ideals that she wished to live by and uphold throughout her life, and are the reason for her love forbooks. Because she is shown to be childish even when in class, she tends to study by herself to cover the necessary knowledge. Weapons and Abilities Maka Albarn Maka possess a rare, specialized Soul Wavelength in which has the power to drive away evil and it's impurities. This allows her to slay evil magic users, Demons, and potentially even Immortals with the usage of the Great Traditional Techniques of the Scythe-Meister, in which carries her special Soul Wavelength. This also gives her limited resistance against Magic such as Arachne's Magic and immunity against other lesser forms of Madness such as Arachne's Madness as well as "cut through the darkness" and can be transferred to her partner, voluntarily to others on her own with physical contact,or through Soul's Piano. In the anime, it is explained that she inherited this special Soul Wavelength from her mother. Maka also possesses a extremely rare type of soul in which only one in fifty million people have. Due to being a Meister she is in need of a advance weapon to unlock her Grigori powers. With her soul and the usage of an advanced Death Scythe with a high level of wavelength control in which comes with a Death Scythe when they acquire a Witch soul that allows for almost magic-like powers, she can possess the ability to flight with the Demon Scythe. Doing so requires her and her partner to be on the same page during their resonance.When in flight, her max speed is able to keep up with Gopher, who also possess a Grigori soul that once made him outpace Maka and Soul initially as well as dodge their attacks. In the anime, due to being the biological result of both a Demon Weapon and human, she has the blood of a Meister but also possess the recessive weapon gene that allows others to transform. According toAsura, she summons this power while being unconscious and isn't aware of this ability or her actions. This allows her to momentarily create many scythe blades from her body to fight. Why or how she can actually awaken this ability this is left unknown, baffling even the Kishin Asura during his battle with her. This ability doesn't seem to apply to the manga, however. Maka is able to utilize a Soul Resonance with Soul Eater and formed a protective dress. Formerly, the dress contained Black Blood but during her fight with Asura on the Moon and needing to exit his body, the Black Blood was completely removed from the dress and Soul. This dress still enables and allows her to fly and functions as some sort of protective armor. It is unknown, however, how much the Black Blood itself contributed to the protection of her dress. Ruby Rose Ruby's main weapon in combat is her scythe, Crescent Rose, which she designed herself, as all students at Signal do. Her weapon is a combination of a scythe and a high-powered rifle, which causes a large amount of recoil when fired. Ruby uses the recoil from Crescent Rose's shots to augment the speed and force of her strikes However, she is also able to spin Crescent Rose with exemplary skill and power without the recoil, often executing chain attacks with this technique. Even without the use of special abilities, Crescent Rose is incredibly sharp. In "The First Step, Pt.2", Ruby was able to cleanly slice through a large tree with a single, non-recoil-augmented blow, causing the tree to fall. She also uses the weapon itself as a platform from which to attack, shown when Ruby laid down completely on the handle of Crescent Rose while firing at opponents. Sometimes when she plans to fire the rifle from a stationary position, she twirls Crescent Rose's scythe tip into the ground to give her a monopod for stability and a way to absorb the recoil that would otherwise cause Ruby to be thrown backwards. Ruby carries two kinds of ammunition with her: unmarked and Cross Clips. The unmarked magazines will fire off a high-caliber bullet with a white muzzle flash. Cross Clips (technically magazines), on the other hand, give off a black muzzle flash and are shown to have significantly greater power than the unmarked magazines. This lends her even more speed and power. With Cross Clips, Ruby is able to use Crescent Rose to propel herself with extraordinary speed before rotating herself axially in midair to execute a devastating spinning slash attack. To add to her already impressive battle prowess, Ruby's Semblanceis speed, as stated by Pyrrha Nikos. Because of her Semblance, she is able to move from place to place so quickly that that she appears to be teleporting; she seems to materialize out of nowhere. She does so to avoid the first Beowolf's lunge in the "Red" Trailer, and later, she shows it to Weiss during a conversation in the Emerald Forest. In "Best Day Ever", Ruby uses her speed to great effect, creating a powerful whirlwind that blows away not only Team JNPR, but also most of the loose objects in the room, slamming them all against the cafeteria wall, causing it to shatter and form a crater. However, Ruby does not seem to have full control of this ability or is only able to use it when concentrating, for she does not use it when being chased by the Death Stalker in "Players and Pieces", leading to her being pinned by the Nevermore's feather. Whenever she uses her Semblance, she leaves a cloud of rose petals in her wake that quickly dissipates. It is unknown what causes this, but these rose petals are not merely symbolic and can be perceived by others, as shown by Weiss who once waved her hands trying to brush them away. Additionally, in "A Minor Hiccup", she has difficulty stopping. This may be due to her carrying Penny and not being used to controlling her powers whilst carrying a heavy load equal to or greater to her body weight, or even the fact that she is technically airborne in that instance. Feats Maka Albarn Maka Albarn stands as one of Death Scythe Meister Academy's top students. Not only having been credited in creating a Death Scythe at a young age like her mother, but also defeating a powerful witch in her own right earned her a two-star ranking and a position as a member of Spartoi, containing the elite DWMA students and the top fighters within the student body as well as admiration of other DWMA members such as Tsugumi Harudori and even Death himself. She's one of the top fighters in the series. As the Battle Festival commences, Black☆Star and Tsubaki in her Ninja Sword form and Maka with Soul in his scythe form battle it out as the crowd cheers happily at the meisters and weapons battle. However, their battle is interrupted as the Traitors emerge and are infecting everyone around them as Shaula Gorgon enacts her plan against Death City. Maka fends off her attackers until the Traitors eventually collapse and fall asleep after Shaula's demise. Ruby Rose Ruby is very skilled in combat, despite her small stature and age when compared to those around her. This is a result of special training from her Uncle Qrow, who Ruby claims took her under his wing in order to improve her skills. As a result, Ruby is a master at using her scythe; even Ozpin admits that he hasn't seen someone of Ruby's skill since Qrow himself. Ruby also seems capable of jumping extraordinary heights, even without her weapon's recoil. In her confrontation with the Beowolves, she jumped several meters into the sky (augmented with her Semblance) and took a couple seconds to return to the ground. Later in her first skirmish with Torchwick, she dodged his cane's explosive flare by jumping unaided several times her height into the air. Ruby has enhanced endurance, showing no signs of fatigue in battle at all. In "The Emerald Forest", Weiss and Ruby are forced to retreat from a pack of Beowolves, and when battling the Nevermore, she showed no signs of fatigue. After running a certain distance to safety, Ruby shows no signs of weariness, while Weiss is seen trying to catch her breath. Her endurance is also seen after the battle with the Nevermore, where she is aided by Yang, Blake, and Weiss in defeating the large Grimm by dragging it up a cliff and beheading it; upon landing, she doesn't appear to be exhausted in the slightest. However, despite her endurance, in "Search and Destroy", Ruby is seen to be exhausted after fighting several groups of Beowolves, but this could've been due to the fights having been one after another, possibly having no break. Weaknesses Maka Albarn Although a immensely skilled Scythe-Meister of her own, Maka herself suffers from a variety of weaknesses. While proficient in her hand-to-hand combat, her skill in such area is not on Black☆Star's level and even incurred an embarrassing moment from the assassin much to her dismay at the time. In addition, it seems that even Patty Thompson surpasses her ability according to Ox Ford and Harvar D. Éclair. In the Envy chapter, it's even revealed that the chapter's projections of her insecurities point out Maka feels she's even weaker then Patty despite the latter being a Demon Weapon and harbors some level of jealousy towards it. Without the assistance of Soul, her capabilities diminish greatly and she's even aware of such a fact and have exaggeratedly stated that without Soul she can't do anything and both of them use each other to get stronger. While in the Sloth Chapter of the Book of Eibon, even she admitted that she's not as strong as either Black☆Star or Death the Kid and as shown in the Sloth chapter, she's aware of this to the point she was affected by the chapter itself and felt she was only a burden to her weapon partner. Needless to say, another addition insecurity was her Scythe-Handling skill, in which were unrefined and couldn't even twirl a mop and was another insecurity and felt that If she didn't practice that Soul would leave her for another Meister partner. Ruby Rose Ruby is not without weakness however. In contrast to her sister, Ruby's hand-to-hand capabilities are rather poor; in "Mountain Glenn", after losing Crescent Rose when a section of the ground collapsed underneath her, she was easily defeated and knocked out cold by a nameless White Fang soldier despite attempting to fight back. Later on, in "No Brakes", she is unable to land even a single unarmed hit on Roman, though she was eventually able to escape from him using her super speed to return to her teammates. These incidents show that, for all her amazing skills, Ruby is still a child two years younger than her peers. Her body is likely not as strong as her comrades, and thus she has less natural strength than they do. This is a major contrast to "Ruby Rose", when she was able to take down two of the henchmen Roman hired with relative ease without the use of her weapon (it is unknown if Junior's henchmen are as able as the White Fang). Ruby appears to be more aware of her lack of skills in hand to hand combat with her run in with Mercury Blackin "Destiny" where she doesn't have her weapon on her and attempts to get past him with her speed instead of fighting him. She is also rather impulsive, which can lead to her making mistakes, such as attempting to thwart a robbery by herself and little mind to collateral damage and self harm. Category:Blog posts